His Little Persephone
by PreciousValkyrie
Summary: He didn't seem to care about her feeling as he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her roughly in a blind rage of lust. She couldn't breath, she couldn't move not even when he punched the wall beside her head yet the tears gathering in her emotion filled eyes. She was broken! A broken doll.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** All the Naruto world or the character involved belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

My other stories were reported and were taken down Sorry about that but I'm making an Adult fanfiction for them. They will be back up soon on there!

This is my first Naruto story. Be nice please… I'm quiet new at writing the whole Naruto writing.

If you like dark Sasuke, then you will like this…

**Does anyone have a problem with the title or are you going to report it too!**

**Story detail:** He didn't seem to care about her feeling as he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her roughly in a blind rage of lust. She couldn't breath, she couldn't move not even when he punched the wall beside her head yet the tears gathering in her emotion filled eyes. She was broken! A broken doll.

* * *

Naruto Shippuden

His little Persephone

"_Not here." He hissed._

_Two rows of three thick stone columns stood on either side of them, cutting twin lines down the enormous windowless room, framing the path from the arched doorway behind her to the raised semi-circular stone platform at the opposite ends of the maze. Torches burned in black metal brackets around the columns, bathing the room in warm light that chased all the shadows away and flickered across the vaulted ceiling._

"_This one's empty too." His female team mate also gave out a sign. She'd never run so fast in her life. Lungs burning and ribs aching_

"_He's not in this one either." His deep voice breaking into a growl. "Come on where hell are you?"_

"_We've come so far, after all this time." She frowned._ _Her heart raced, pumping adrenaline that made her feel high as she reached beneath her left arm, slipped her fingers into the rings on two of her throwing knives, getting ready just in case anyone attacked them. She continued to make her way down the halls. _

"_Where are you?" He yelled, breaking out into a run._

"_Where are you?" She whimpered, she kicked up her pace, bare feet pounding the ground even quicker._

"_Sasuke!" He yelled out once more._

"_Sakura!"_

"_Sasuke… it's you." Panic gripped her belly._ _She'd noticed his eye trained on her. Tears welled in her eyes once more._

"_Sasuke."_

"_Naruto." _

xXx

A dim moon rose over the ocean as the wind blew thickening clouds across the sky. Few stars were strong enough to twinkle through the stormy haze. Faint shadows were cast upon town below; huge, tall buildings, ninjas, and other things that haunted the midnight waters seemed to cascade over the hills.

The respectable citizens of Konoha stayed snug in their well-guarded houses. While others were down at the nearest bar. Between gusts of wind from the gathering storm, the noise from the bar could be heard a half mile away.

Meanwhile In a secluded area…

Sakura checked her weapons for the millionth time, a light morning breeze playing in her short pink hair, causing rogue strands from her ponytail to flutter over her shoulder as she stood in the middle of the training ground in the courtyard of the elegant sandstone building that was Konoha.

She ran her fingers over the twin rows of small throwing blades strapped to her ribs beneath her arms, the leather holster laying them flush against her tight black t-shirt, and expelled her breath. It wasn't a sigh. She wasn't nervous.

It wasn't. She wasn't.

She had been telling herself those two things on repeat throughout the endless briefing she had endured, trying not to let her senior, kakashi, and the high-ranking staff notice her nerves.

Not that she was nervous.

Eager to get going. Excited about the prospect of taking command of a unit for the first time in her life. It was a big deal and an opportunity she wasn't going to squander. Lady Tsunade had chosen her to lead a team of fifty into sound to find any lead on the akatsuki to assist and protect Naruto.

Her belly fluttered.

That was definitely nerves. Not something else. Not a reaction to just his name whispered in her mind. An image of the annoying 'teen' flashed into her head, sending fire rushing through her veins. Intense 'When they wanted to.' blue eyes. Wild blond hair. Rough masculine features.

Sakura expelled another breath. Not a sigh. A girl had to breathe.

Several men on her squad studied her.

She cleared her throat and finished her weapons check, using it to push Naruto out of her head.

It had been growing increasingly difficult to keep him from her thoughts. She was going to stand by him and defeat him. The one that betrayed them both.

She shut down her emotions one by one, locking them back in place and restoring order. This was a mission. Her chance to secure the rank she had desired for so long now, that way she could prove that she was stronger to protect Naruto.

There were only a handful of commanders in the entire organisation and she wanted to be one of them.

Sakura lifted her head and pinned her team with a deadly look. "Fall in."

They responded immediately, forming five neat rows of ten before her. If she didn't exert some authority and failed to lead them well, they would branch off and fall back into old routines. That would prove disastrous.

If her team didn't act like one and work together, none of them would make it out of the place alive.

She was damned if she would lose a single member of her squad on her first mission in charge.

"Listen up," she barked and they snapped to attention. "We don't know much about the situation we're heading into or the territory of the domain. We will need to be on our guards. We know from intelligence given to us by the sand that the sound is planning to lead attack to capture Naruto, we must find out the information that will help us defeat the sound at all cost."

Sakura pointedly looked at all her squad in turn, ensuring she still had their attention. A few of her women at the back shifted foot-to-foot. She couldn't blame them for being nervous.

"I don't need to tell you how important this mission is on many levels." She still couldn't get her head around that. This mission was going to be hell. "Anything you think is important for Konoha to know about, you document it and report it to me or to Kiba, and I'll gather the information and pass it on to Konoha. We're to assess the threat level of every species we meet. The more information we can bring back from this mission, the better we've done. Understood?"

They all nodded.

"We're leaving as soon, so prepare yourselves."

Sakura turned away from them and blew out another breath, trying to expel the tension cranking her muscles tight.

She rolled her shoulders and flexed her fingers, and resisted the temptation to perform another weapons check.

She had placed Kiba in charge of their equipment. As the most experienced in the team, she trusted him one hundred percent with the task and with his role as her second in command. The tall brown man motioned to the five men he had taken with him to the cases and they began checking everything against the list on his tablet one more time.

She could do this. Kakashi had told her as much before she had left his office barely an hour ago. He wanted to give her the title of commander and this was her test. She wouldn't fail him and she wouldn't let anything stand in the way of her achieving that rank.

She had busted her arse over the past two years, training twice as hard as normal in order to convince Kakashi and Lady Tsunade that she was the perfect candidate for the role of commander on this mission.

It had absolutely nothing to do with self-achievement.

Not at all.

It was all for Naruto, so he wouldn't fight this war alone. She needed to be strong for him.

She smiled at Kiba as Ino her best friend began to rant.

Kiba raked long fingers through his wild black hair and gave her a warm smile in return.

"Forehead girl, let's go already" Ino snapped at Sakura and then softened. "I know you're worried about Naruto that's why Lady Tsunade assigned me another Medic ninja to this team Sakura. Every medic ninja has their limits including you Sakura. Trust me I won't let you down."

"Alright let's go."

* * *

**Author's note**

Thoughts so fair? Interesting? Complete fail? Let me know! Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

_Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed the prologue. Again I've never written a Naruto story before, so thank you for reviewing. I'm really glad that you all have taken an interest in this, I hope you all continue to enjoy and favourite this._

* * *

Naruto Shippuden

His little Persephone

Chapter one

Wind rushed through her cloak, cutting between the clinks in her uniform as she leaned forward. There were no other guards posted outside the gates. Except for two. There was no doubt that Sound would have concentrated what remained of his bodyguard inside the walls, which were high and thick enough to seem un-breachable.

At first Sakura wondered whether she should once again attempt climbing up and over the walls, but she chose the risker route. Walking straight through the gate. It was risky but she knew what she had to do. So she approached the gates.

Walking slowly she made her way through the gates into sound.

She swallowed hard and took in her surroundings. A rough-hewn log house with a large porch stood in the middle of the sound nation. She recognized this place from the picture of her mission. The local tavern. On her left a large building stood not far away. The forge. That's where the men created tools from metal. She suspected they made their livelihood from that.

The place seemed hand constructed, yet beautiful and perfect.

She glanced at the gate. Right. It was a metal note just in-case she would need to make a quick dash from sound. She was also glad to know her team were watching her back from the roof tops.

Yet still she felt something was wrong.

Just like before…

_Sakura landed so hard atop a pile of old skeletons that her breath was knocked from her lungs and the porous bones were pulverized beneath her. She lay for precious seconds, enduring that panicky feeling of suffocation. _

_Waiting..._

_Once her lungs reset, she sucked in a breath, then immediately began coughing. Though the wind gusted, the air was acrid. Hauling herself to her feet, she kicked a couple of femurs out of her way and peered around. So this is hell._

_Above her spanned a red sky, swirling with dust and fumes. Behind her, a rocky desert stretched to the horizon. Glowing stones that seemed to have cores of lava dotted the land._

_To her right and left, deep chasms crisscrossed the land like scars._

_Before her stood what resembled what used to be a forest, but the trees were petrified, their colour matching that of the scorched bones scattered all over the ground. Miles and miles in the distance, far past the forest, was a single immense mountain with three distinct peaks._

_Everything seemed inhabited. It scared her._

_She was in agony, absolute agony. Sakura tried not to let it show on her face, hiding her pain from the surviving member of her unit. _

Sighing she looked up to the heavens, the dark clouds were echoing the sorrow that she felt, but like the clouds her tears would not fall. It was only a matter of time before they would come for Naruto. She looked back down the street that she was currently walking. She still felt tense, as though everyone's eyes were one her, although no one was actually looking at her.

_The end justifies the means._

That was what she had been told over again in her life, that's everything one did, in the end, the only thing that mattered was the final result. She studied and trained so much and now that knowledge was keeping her alive.

She had never understand the words till now.

She knew that in the end, her choices and sacrifice and hard decision, would be worth it, because Naruto would be safe. Every death would be fix thank to him.

She made her way through the different stalls along the sound village. She didn't want to be too close to the log house, it would be too suspicious. That's when it happened. She heard whining, and when she looked, she knew her suspicions were correct. There they were, the one group she was hoping to not see, well at least yet. Team Taka walking towards her.

Staring in horror as he got closer towards her. She tried to contain her chakra as they got closer towards each other. She casted her eyes to the floor, hoping her hood would keep him from being suspicion.

"Spilt." The too familiar spoke. She knew it was him.

"But Sasuke-kun, I want to stay with you." A whiny female voice called out. She carried on walking slowly. She knew it was dangerous. She took deep breaths to calm herself while doing so.

"I said spilt." He hissed, as he walked passed. She avoid his eyes as he did so.

"Fine!"

She tried not to look as the last of his team left, she started to walk fast away from him. She couldn't jeopardise the mission. As wrong as it sounded, even in her head, Naruto was more important than him. Naruto was more important than anyone, including her.

She was so close to freedom when she his voice again. "Wait a moment."

She froze, knowing she would have to stay and speak to him. It would be too suspicious if she ran. So instead of running, like her instincts told her to, she turned but when she did, she was relieved to find that it wasn't her he was talking to but an old man.

She turned back and carried on walking. Once she met her distention, she sat on the bench and watched. She evaluated the situation before her, observing her team's positions on the roof, while calculating the best way to go about the mission. God she wished Shikamaru was here when she need him.

Signing in frustration, she hated stake out, however she knew it was too dangerous to go in there with force especially not why he was in the area. She knew she would have to keep an eye out on him as well. She had to keep her chakra hidden.

"Is everyone positioned?" She spoke into the microphone hidden under her hood.

'In position.' Her team replied.

Getting up after finally making a good plan of attack. Stay sane, act normal, she chants to himself as he strides down through the parting crown. Heading back to the muted light from the log house that was tavern.

A lone neon sign flickers over flat skiffs below. Music and laughter carry.

Looking left and right. To see any sign of him but he was nowhere to be seen, she assumed that he left already but she had no time to worry about him.

Stay sane... need to dull the panic.

Inside. "Whiskey." Her voice is low, rough from disuse. She needed a little bit of courage. She was about to get a reply when the bartender's face falls as taverns door opened.

Whispers around her.

_"It's him… madder than any ninja I've seen in all my years."_

_"A ruthless killer."_

_"Heard that one of his comrade drains his victims 'em so savagely... nothing's left of their throats."_

Memories clot her mind. Remembering the victims that surrounded her. Their number always growing.

_A booming explosion of ripping wood and broken glass thundered from somewhere upstairs, shaking the whole house. Sakura went numb as several screams erupted, followed by the pounding of fleeing footsteps_

_A deathly silence sucked the life out of the air._

Stay sane... act normal.

Glass in hand, she tried not to react.

In the corner, his back against the wall alone, which was unusual for him. So where was his partner?

She watched as he swoops up the drink.

Small things enrage her. But this was the only thing that annoyed her most, Naruto's enemy was sitting right there yet she could nothing except wait. She watched his brows draw together. He was angry.

The tension in the room rose at a steady pace.

She knew that capturing one of the Akatsuki, would be every dangerous and difficult. She was going to need everyone in her squad to work in perfect sync if this was going to work. "You're late." He hissed, glancing out the corner of her eye, she noticed a sound ninja take a seat cross from him. "What news do you have for me?"

"Sorry, I'm late, it was harder to get away then I expected." The ninja replied. "As for the information my lord, infiltrated the enemies hideout, it only a matter of time until they fall in to line. The leaf won't know what hit them."

So they planning to attack the hidden leaf.

"Very good Satoshi. Head back before anyone get suspicious." With that the ninja was gone. She knew a couple of her team members would capture the ninja, as for her she needed to concentrate on her target. Watching him getting up to leave, she did a weapons check once he left, slamming money on the bar, she stood and followed carefully.

She closed in slightly, so she would lose him but far enough way so she wouldn't be caught. Sakura readied her blade.

It was when she noticed, someone approaching too quickly. She was grabbed roughly and pulled into a dark alley on her left. She did all she could to keep herself from screaming out. He pushed her against the wall, pressing himself close to her, before pulling off the microphone before putting her hand over her mouth. "Sakura."

She stared at him in horror and damn right confusing as she looked up at Sasuke. She was sure that she hid her chakra well so how did he know. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to find where she went wrong however she couldn't figure it out, she opened eyes once more finding him looking down at her intently, as if waiting for her to break.

Breathe in… breathe out… breathe in… breathe out… Sakura repeated in her head before finally speaking.

"How?" Was all she mange to ask!

* * *

**Author's note**

_Thought's so far? Hope you like the first chapter of my story, the chapters a head will become darker which I'm working up to, so please be aware. Let me know your thoughts, everyone! Review are well welcomed and motivate me to keep writing._

_Keep an eye out for more chapters, I'll hopefully will be finished with my next chapter soon. Thank you for reading._


End file.
